


Storm in the Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : After locking eyes at the Justice League Christmas Banquet Shayera becomes hoplessly attracted to Wonder Woman, but does the beautiful Amazon feel the same about Shayera? Femslash HG/WW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm in the Soul

 

Storm in the Soul

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Summary : After locking eyes at the Justice League Christmas Banquet Shayera becomes hopelessly attracted to Wonder Woman, but does the beautiful Amazon feel the same about Shayera? Femslash HG/WW_

Chapter 1

The Justice League is having their annual Christmas party on the Watchtower, everyone that is there is having a nice time except for Shayera Hol. She was sitting at a table by herself nursing a glass of red wine when Mari Jiwe and Diana Prince walked over to Selina. "Hey Shayera, having fun?" Diana asked, though she already knew what the redhead's answer was going to be.

"No Diana, Everyone knows that I hate coming to parties." Shayera said with an audible groan, just then Batman and Huntress entered the room arm in arm.

Shayera scoffs as Bruce and Helena pass her, Mari, and Diana by.

"Was Helena _that_ desperate for a date?" Shayera quipped.

"Disgraceful." Diana said in agreement, Mari was still watching the door intently.

"Waiting for someone, Mari?" Selina inquired.

"My date, she's running a little late." Mari replied.

Mari then walked away from Diana and Shayera, Diana takes a seat next to Shayera.

"Shayera, are you sure you're ok?" Diana asked.

Shayera looked at Diana and sighed heavily.

"Look Diana, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I-I've just been going through a lot right now." "With John?" Diana asked. Shayera nodded.

"Shayera, John overreacted when he saw us hugging the other day, he shouldn't have broken up with you because of me. I-I'm sorry." Shayera smiled at Diana and reached up and gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear.

"It wasn't your fault Diana, you did nothing wrong. I-I just realized something." Shayera said.

"Oh?" Diana said in mild surprise. "Care to enlighten me?" "Well Diana, it came to me when we hugged each other. I-I'm in love with you, not John." Shayera said shyly.

Diana smiled at Shayera, in truth Diana was also having romantic feelings for the Thanagarian, but was too afraid to act on them until now.

"Shayera, I'm in love with you too." Diana said taking Shayera's left hand in hers.

"Care to dance with me, Shayera?" Diana asked with a warm smile. "Sure Diana." Shayera said as she stood up and followed Diana out onto the dance floor.

On the dance floor Shayera placed her hands on Diana's right hip and left shoulder while Diana just wrapped her arms around Shayera's neck and started moving slowly the music, Shayera leaned in and rested her head on Diana's shoulder and sighed.

"Is something troubling you, Shayera?" Diana asked in a whisper. "No Diana, I was just taking in the scent of your perfume and the feel of your body against mine." Shayera whispered into Diana's ear, making the other woman catch her breath.

Diana began to grind against Shayera with the beat of the music. Their pussies grinded together creating an instant wet spot in Shayera's thong. Shayera didn't seem to mind this, so Diana moved her arms from around Shayera's neck and slid them slowly down her body. Diana brought her fingers over Shayera's right breast, hearing a small sigh escape her lips. Diana found Shayera's nipple and began to squeeze it between her fingers feeling it erect under her touch. Diana touched her lips with Shayera's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Diana slid past them with her tongue. The brunette wanted to explore Shayera's mouth...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds... Diana's hands on Shayera's breasts...They didn't even realize that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them.

As the pair opened their eyes, they were met with bright light. The auction was closing for the night. Diana began to panic. She needed Shayera...wanted her badly _...'please don't let her leave_ ' Diana thought. She looked at Shayera and saw the same passion in her green eyes. Diana grabbed Shayera's left hand and guided her off of the dance floor and into the coat check area. As they got their things Diana shyly asked if Shayera wanted to come back to her quarters. She instantly agreed. They left the banquet hall and walked to Diana's quarters.

Shayera couldn't believe she was doing this! Diana unlocked her apartment door and flipped on the light.

As Diana closed the door behind her, Diana heard a sigh. As she turned to her company Diana could see that Shayera was smiling. Diana walked towards Shayera and put her arms around the winged woman. Their lips met and tongues touched. Diana's hands roamed over Shayera's body...she had the softest skin. All thoughts of backing out faded into the background.  
  
Diana raised Shayera's arms over her head and slowly pulled off her dress. Diana was surprised to see Shayera wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts spilled out revealing perfect nipples already erect. Diana lowered her head pulling Shayera's right nipple into her mouth. Diana swirled her tongue around it quickly. Shayera moaned loudly.

Diana sucked and licked...tasting Shayera. Shayera pulled Diana's head up and led Diana over to the bed. They quickly finished undressing each other, their passion leading them on. As they lay on the bed, Shayera flexed her wings and lowered herself to kiss Diana's breasts. She trailed kisses down Diana's taught stomach and onto her thighs. Diana moaned in anticipation for what was to come. Shayera's lips found Diana's smoothness...her tongue separating Diana's lips. Diana felt Shayera's warm tongue slide over her clit.

Diana let out a moan as Shayera licked and sucked her harder and harder. She ran her fingers over the wetness and slowly inserted two fingers into Diana's aching pussy. Shayera pumped them in and out while still licking and sucking Diana's clit.

Diana could feel herself start to cum. Waves of pleasure ran through her...Diana arched her back as her juices began to run freely into Shayera's waiting mouth.  
  
Diana came down from her high slowly...she was lying in bed next to Shayera running her fingers through Shayera's hair. Diana kissed Shayera hard on the mouth, tasting herself on Shayera's tongue. Diana trailed kisses from Shayera's mouth to her shoulder.

Working her way down Shayera's body Diana gently sucked on Shayera's left nipple while her hands roamed free on Shayera's body. Diana's fingers gently ran over Shayera's pussy. Shayera gasped sharply at this.

Diana separated Shayera's lips and gently slid over her clit. Shayera was very wet. Diana slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping it in and out. Shayera writhed on the bed...moaning Diana's name. Diana knew she had to taste Shayera. Diana slid down between Shayera's legs and kissed her mound very softly. Diana's tongue worked it's way through Shayera's slit and onto her clit. Diana could taste Shayera's juices...feel them running down her tongue. Shayera began to moan louder now. Diana slid another finger into her hole, pumping furiously. Diana's tongue worked her clit as she finger-fucked Shayera. Diana could feel Shayera's pussy tightening around her fingers and knew she was about to cum. Diana pumped her fingers into Shayera hard, and bit her clit...telling her: "Cum for me." When Shayera came she let out a scream and instantly Diana's mouth was filled with Shayera's juices. Diana licked and sucked until she got the last drop.

Finally they lay on the bed, side by side, exhausted. They fell into a dreamless sleep. The pair awoke a few times that night and continued where they had left off.

The next morning Diana and Shayera woke up in each other's arms, Diana led Shayera into her master bathroom. Shayera admired the hot sexy curves of Diana's sweet body, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to her, she nuzzled at Diana's neck, lightly kissing her, one of her hands snaking down over Diana's flat stomach, edging towards her mound, her other hand moving to cup one of Diana's breasts.  
  
Diana could feel the hard nipples of Shayera on her back, she watched Shayera massage the sensitive skin above her hot mound in the mirror, Diana opened her legs slightly, hoping that Shayera would explore further. As Diana continued to watch she saw and felt Shayera cup her breast, a finger extends and lightly flicks one of her hard, sensitive nipples. Watching all of this in the mirror added to the sexual atmosphere, it was if she was watching two other woman playing with one another.

Shayera ground herself into Diana's back, trying to relieve the ache she has in her mound, one of her fingers toying with Diana's hard nipple, her other hand gently running through the sparse hairs of her beautifully trimmed pussy, feeling the heat of her sex.  
  
Diana reached behind her, forcing her hands between her bottom and Shayera's hips, wanting to search out her hot pussy, her fingers finding the top of Shayera's thighs, her fingers edging towards her target.  
  
Shayera released herself slightly, wanting to feel Diana's fingers on her pussy.  
Diana found her target, her fingers now running up and down Shayera's pussy. Her lips still wet, her fingers easily sliding along Shayera's wet slit.  
  
Shayera hugged Diana tighter again, trying to force herself onto Diana's searching fingers, her pussy aching to be fingered. Her own hand now cupping Diana's wet mound, a finger scratching along her wet slit.  
  
Shayera finally released her grip on Diana, and slowly turned her around so they were facing one another and after gazing into her eyes for a few moments Shayera gently kissed Diana, lightly at first, and then with a bit more passion, as the kiss became more passionate her mouth opened her tongue tried to force its way into Diana's mouth.

Diana slowly started to respond to the kiss, her mouth slowly began to open, allowing Shayera's tongue access, she started to kiss back, her own tongue flicking at Shayera's probing tongue, with every moment her response becoming more and more urgent; until they were both kissing passionately.  
  
After a minute or so they broke from their clinch, Diana turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature, and stepped into the cubicle, holding out a hand, wanting Shayera to follow her. Shayera took the offered hand and stepped into the shower.  
  
Diana picked up some shower gel and poured some out onto her hands and started to gently rub the lather into Shayera's skin, starting on her shoulders, then moving down her hands down onto her breasts, gently kneading her soft breasts, massaging them, her fingers eventually playing over her sensitive, hard nipples, carefully pulling at them, rubbing them between her thumb and forefinger, Shayera wanted more, oh so much more, she took one of Diana's hands and placed it firmly onto her waiting mound, she wanted to feel her pussy being filled, she needed Diana to finger her. She then guided two of Diana's fingers to her soaking hole and almost forced Diana to insert them into her dripping cunt.  
  
Diana slowly inserted her fingers, relishing the feeling of Shayera's wet and willing pussy, she slowly pushed them up to her knuckles, curling her fingers upwards, feeling the walls of Shayera's pussy trying to stimulate her g spot, then, slowly pulled them out until the tips of her fingers grazed along the outside of her pussy, and then pushed them back inside, feeling Shayera try and force them deep into her.

Shayera reached up and removed the shower head from its stand and aimed the jet of water first at Diana's pubic mound, and then moved it down until the water was concentrated on her pussy.  
  
Diana gasped as the water stimulated her, without thinking, her own hands move to her pussy and with one hand either side of her slit she spread her pussy lips, allowing the jet of water to play on her throbbing clit.  
  
As Shayera used the shower head on her girlfriend, she couldn't help but place one of her own hands on her own aching pussy, feeling her wetness.  
   
Shayera gave the shower head to Diana, allowing her to direct the jet of water onto her own pussy. She then knelt down in the shower.

Diana looked down, Shayera's head was edging towards her pussy, she opened her legs a bit further and aimed the jet of water at the top of her mound, almost directly onto her throbbing clit until Diana felt Shayera start to nuzzle into her, she couldn't help but drop the shower head, and grab Shayera's head forcing the Thanigarian's face into her dripping cunt.  
  
Shayera started to nuzzle on Diana's pussy, sucking the lips into her mouth, tasting Diana's wetness, using her fingers to spread her lips. Shayera felt Diana's hands on her head forcing her onto her mound.

Diana wanted to feel her pussy being penetrated, wanted to feel Shayera's tongue forcing its way into her. She grabbed Shayera's head and pulled her into her dripping pussy.  
  
Shayera licked along the length of Diana's sweet tasting slit and then forced her tongue deep into Diana's pussy, fucking her tight hole with her tongue.  
  
Diana couldn't help but gasp when she felt her pussy being filled with Shayera's tongue, she still had one hand on Shayera's head trying to force her face deeper into Diana's dripping pussy, Diana's other hand on her own breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples.  
  
Shayera, on her knees, nuzzled at Diana's slit, her tongue furiously lapping along her lover's slit, tasting her wetness. Shayera used her fingers to spread Diana's lips allowing her deeper access to her wet pussy hole, her tongue darting in and out, sensing the approaching orgasm of Diana.  
  
Diana wanted to cum, her fingers of one hand pinching her nipples, her other hand forcing Shayera's head deep into her mound.

Shayera continued to tongue Diana, savoring the taste of her girlfriend's wet slit, until she felt Diana tense momentarily, and then she came, flooding Shayera's mouth with her cum, Shayera continued to lap at her Amazon lover's sweet wet pussy, drinking down every last drop of Diana's pussy juice.  
  
Finally Shayera stood, looked Diana in the eye and kissed her, letting her taste her own juice, letting her eagerly lick her sweet tasting drop of cum off her face.  
  
Shayera's hands idly toyed with her own mound, she wanted to feel a tongue in her, her slit was wet with anticipation.  
  
Diana slowly recovered from her orgasm, she wanted to reciprocate the pleasure she had felt, she wanted to fuck Shayera, she wanted to make her cum hard.  
  
Diana took Shayera by the arm and lead her from the shower and into her bedroom.

Diana pushed Shayera back onto the bed; Shayera laid there her hands above her head, her legs hanging over the edge with her thighs slightly apart. Diana stood over her, admiring the beautiful winged form before her.  
  
"You want me don't you?" Shayera whispered, "You want to taste me, you want to run your tongue over my hot skin."  
  
As Diana watched Shayera spread her thighs further, she brought one of her hands to her pussy, her other on her breasts; pulling and pinching her hard, erect nipples. Her fingers, gently running through the sparse hairs of her aching mound.  
  
"Mmmmmm, I'm wet, you've made me so wet, oh that feels good."  
  
Diana watched as Shayera slowly ran her fingers along her wet slit, her pussy lips slightly spread, swollen with lust, her fingers glistening with her juice. As she watched Diana couldn't help but place her own hand over her hot mound, her own fingers gently scratching along her pussy, trying to ease the ache.  
  
"I want you to taste me." Shayera almost pleaded, "lick me, suck my hard clit, taste my sweet juicy pussy, I want to cum on your face."  
   
Diana moved forward and knelt between Shayera's spread legs, she still had one hand between her own thighs, gently playing with her own hot pussy, feeling her wetness along her slit. As she lowered her head forward Diana could smell the sweet scent of Shayera's pussy; and very slowly she ran her tongue along Shayera's spread lips, tasting the sweet juice.  
   
Shayera brought her own hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean of her wetness, then she brought both hands back down onto the back of Diana's head and as she pushed her head into her waiting pussy, Shayera involuntarily raised herself off the bed wanting Diana's mouth to smother her sensitive mound.  
  
Diana lapped at Shayera's slit, loving the taste, her nose and mouth buried deep between the folds of Shayera's hot lips, pushing her tongue into her soaking hole.  
   
 Shayera felt Diana's probing tongue fucking her tight hole, every thrust of her tongue making her gasp.  
  
"Lick my clit, lick my clit." Shayera gasped.  
  
Diana ran her tongue up Shayera's slit, and flicked at her clit with her tongue, with every flick she felt Shayera thrust her mound into her face. Diana then sucked hard on Shayera's clit and gently nibbled on her sensitive button.  
  
"Oh fuck yes, yes, yesssssssss!" Shayera screamed.  
   
 Shayera moved her hands from Danni's head and putting them either side of her mound, she spread her lips apart giving Danni easier access to her dripping pussy.  
   
Diana, sucking and biting on Shayera's sensitive clit, now had the fingers of one hand thrusting in and out of her own wet pussy, feeling the walls of her tight hole contracting on her fingers. She started to lick down Shayera's pussy, dragging her tongue over her wet slit.  
   
 Shayera moved her right hand onto her throbbing clit and slowly started to rub her fingers in circles over it.  
  
"Tongue my pussy, fuck my pussy with your tongue, I'm close, please fuck me." Shayera groaned.  
   
 Diana did as she was told, her tongue darting in and out of Shayera's dripping hole, forcing her tongue as deep as she could into her wet pussy.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, yes, yes, yesssssss." hissed Shayera.  
   
 Diana continued to finger herself, her insistent fingers probing deep inside Shayera's pussy hole, her juice squelching out between her thrusting fingers.

Shayera's fingers were now a blur on her own clit, feeling

Diana's tongue inside her pussy she rubbed her sensitive clit, Shayera could feel her orgasm approach, her breathing quickened. Her fingers frantically playing over her throbbing hard clit, her juice lubricating her rubbing fingers and then she came, flooding Diana's mouth with her sweet juice, coating her mouth and face.  
  
Diana, still with her fingers buried deep inside herself, felt Shayera start to cum, she forced her tongue as deep as she possibly could, Shayera's juice seeming to pour from her pussy, Diana was furiously lapping at Shayera's cunt, drinking as much of her sweet cum as possible.  
  
Shayera thrashed about on the bed, her legs wide apart, the fingers of one hand rubbing her sensitive clit, her other hand spreading her lips, feeling Diana thrusting her tongue deep into her gaping slit. Wave after wave of her orgasm flooded over Shayera, until finally her convulsions started to subside, she felt Diana remove herself from her open legs, her own fingers now gently massaging her own breasts, spreading her cum soaked fingers making her nipples glisten with her juice.  
  
Diana removed her fingers from her dripping hole; she lay herself gently beside Shayera, watching her stroking her nipples.  
  
Shayera looked over into Diana's eyes, Diana's face wet from her own wetness, she leant over and started to kiss her, tasting herself on the skin of Diana's beautiful face, the kiss started slowly, just small pecks, then with a bit more passion until they both kissed hard, their tongues searching each other's mouths.  
  
As Diana finally broke away she lifted herself up and straddled Shayera, manoeuvering herself so she was kneeling, one leg either side of Shayera's head. She used her hands to spread her pussy lips and then slowly lowered herself, feeling the hot breath of Shayera tickling her wet lips and then she felt Shayera lick around her slit, running her tongue first down the outside of her lips and then down the other.  
  
"Please don't tease me, I want to cum." Diana moaned.  
  
Shayera continued to gently lick around Diana's hot slit, and then finally she rasped her tongue along the full length of her slit, up to her aching clit.  
  
As soon as Diana felt Shayera's tongue on her clit she let out a scream and ground her pelvis onto Shayera's face, wanting to feel the redhead's tongue deeper inside her. Diana began to rock herself, stimulating her clit and slit on Shayera's face.  
  
Shayera sucked hard on Diana's wet clit, taking it fully into her mouth, her tongue flicking over it continuously, she gently bit it, feeling Diana's tense and gasp as she did so. As Shayera continued to suck and lick Diana's sensitive clit she felt her start to moan more and more.  
  
Diana now started to rub her own sensitive breasts, gently pinching her hard nipples and then as she felt Shayera bite her delicate clit, her orgasm flooded through her. Diana felt her pussy start to contract, her cum squirting out with every contraction, soaking Shayera's face, as her orgasm started to subside she felt Shayera bite her sensitive clit again causing her to continue to climax, as each climax ended Shayera teased her clit again until Diana couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed exhausted at the side of Shayera.  
  
The two of them gazing at one another, each of them bathed in perspiration, their faces glistening with each other's cum. They smiled and cuddled together, both of them, now in need of a shower.


End file.
